1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the collection and transporting of loose material from one point to another, and more, particularly to an apparatus for collecting, transporting and dumping the ash from an incinerator clean out to a central trash. dumpster.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Dump boxes which are utilized to collect and transport trash and other discarded materials, many of which comprise a mechanical dumping feature, and some of which are operated by forklift trucks, are well known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,946, issued Oct. 11, 1983 to James Haven discloses an automatic dumping hopper for use with a forklift. This hopper, useful as a dumping trash hopper, or for loose bulk material, has three vertical sides, and a steeply inclined front wall which facilitates prompt unloading of the contents when the hopper is tilted. This hopper is designed to be lifted, transported and dumped by the action of the forklift truck alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,643, issued Apr. 18, 1972 to George Keneson, discloses a dumping box having a bottom surface, 3 vertical sides and open at the front. The tines of a forklift enter a pair of pivoting stirrups one on each side of the box well behind the center of gravity of box and contents. There are two locations on each side of the box, whereby means to prevent rotation of the box bear upon the tines as inserted through the pivot stirrups. When the dumping box is transported to the refuse, site, it can be lowered, partially disengaged from the forklift, and the contents dumped by rotation of the dump box. This invention can only be used to discharge material on the ground or other firm surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,278, issued on Sep. 20, 1983 to A. M. Kvalheim, discloses a self emptying dump box for temporary material storage and transporting; the forklift operator can tilt the container, causing it to dump. The container comprises three vertical sides and a hinged front door member. The container body rests on a fore and aft mounted frame comprising two box-like metal channels. There is also a hinged actuating bar mounted at the bottom surface of the dump box which serves two functions: (a) unlatching the hinged discharge door; and (b) tilting the box over to dump the contents into the central receiving vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,446, issued Nov. 10, 1987 to Richard J. Miller, discloses a hoisting and dumping container suitable for use at high rise construction sites. The container has an open top and a dumping end gate pivoted at the bottom. Box like rectangular frame members on each side of the container provide horizontal support and also a pivot structure, such that release of a connection between the box and the frame permits the box to tilt to a dumping position.
All of the above prior art inventions have general utility as receptacles for trash collection and transport, but none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as disclosed and claimed, which comprises special structural features well suited to the task of removing hot ashes from an incinerator.